Subserviently Awaiting His Beck and Call
by The Necessity of Darkness
Summary: Yugi wasn't the assertive type; he was just lucky he had Yami. (Rape warning, eventual Puzzleshipping)
1. Chapter 1

Warmth flooded from the golden pyramid pressed flush against the fabric of his shirt, encircling his darkness, shrouding it in light. It seeped into every pore, warming his brittle bones and shedding his cold exoskeleton as the ghost of a smile danced across his lips. His crimson eyes, usually piercing and indifferent, were filled to the brim with affection and endearment as they flitted to the relic puzzle slung snug around his neck. An odd warmth blossomed in his stomach and traveled to his chest as he felt his aibou yank their mind link playfully. It ceased to amaze Yami how utterly innocent his hikari was, despite all the boy had experienced. With all Yugi had been through, you'd have thought the color had long drained from his life. You'd have thought his life would be so bland, you couldn't even spot gray within it. No in between. Just black and white, good and bad, fact and fiction, speech and action, love and hate, filled with paradoxes that forever lacked any in between. But, instead, quite the opposite rang true. The pharaoh thought his little light was far from black, far from white. He believed the little one was a rainbow.

Sometimes, he was red. When his temper flared, when he was being particularly stubborn or feisty, the scarlet edging of his hair.

He could also represent orange. His bubbly enthusiasm, bright encouragement, extroverted friendliness.

Yellow was present as well. The light's giddy felicity, his shining attitude, his lightning bolt shaped bangs.

He resembled green, too. The hikari's definite generosity, his nurturing aura, but never envy or jealousy.

He could be blue. Wise and calm, the boldness of his school uniform, his undeniable tranquility and trust.

He could remind of purple. His amethyst irises, his selflessness, creative ideas.

Even pink was applicable. His cheeks stained in embarrassment, his compassion, sweet understanding.

But his hikari didn't just encompass the basic hues. He was everything. Every variation possible. Crimson, scarlet, maroon, tangerine, peach, amber, goldenrod, dandelion, lemon, forest, emerald, seafoam, indigo, cobalt, cerulean, orchid, plum, lavender, fuchsia, magenta, rose. The palette of colors his little light possessed brought a warm smile upon his lips. It should probably have made him envious since none of those shades were present in his personality. He was only black. White. Maybe gray. The occasional brown.

He was his hikari's yami. He was the yang to the ying. The dark to the light. The strong to the weak. The dull to the vibrant. They balanced each other's extremes, and there was a subtle beauty to it. They just seemed to click. Fit, like the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle itself.

He never felt envious of the lack of vibrance. Honestly, he figured he wouldn't know what to do with such exuberance. He preferred the solidity and safety of black and white. Gray and brown even pushed the envelope sometimes. But, he was grateful for the experience of color. Until Yugi, he'd been color blind, and now, he knew the joy of diversity of color, shown through special acts such as the one the yami and hikari were sharing just now. Yami decided Yugi was currently yellow-orange.

Rotating the pyramid in his graceful fingers, the pharaoh silently grasped the thread sewn between their souls and pulled back, eliciting an, only able to be described as, adorable giggle from the other end. Yami just beamed brighter.

/I'll be home soon, Yami! Chemistry is almost over. I'll be home in around twenty-five minutes!/ Yugi's enthusiasm and giddiness seemed to travel through the link as Yami immediately brightened at the statements. He always looked forward to seeing his little light at the cessation of a school day. It made the couple of colors he had come into play.

/Alright, aibou, but be careful./ Even though Yami did look forward to the arrival of Yugi, his protectiveness usually got the best of him. The pharaoh sometimes even felt inclined enough to want to walk home with his hikari. But, he settled with just airing his concern, for now.

/Hai, promise, Yami! I'll be alright. Be home soon!/ Yugi laughed in a way that Yami wasn't quite sure of as he closed off the link, for a reason unknown to his darkness. As if on cue, Yugi responded to his confusion. Only slightly parting the link, he explained, /I've still got...hmm...15 minutes of chem left and I'll get a zero on this assignment if I don't finish in time. The link'll only distract me./ The pharaoh nodded in understanding. The hikari must've felt the change in his yami's mental state at the close of the link, though, so the light opened it once more. Yami was grateful for that. He thrived on the waves of warmth that the hikari emitted. The warmth was much stronger in person, but he settled for the amount in the link than no link at all.

Nearly twenty minutes later, basking in the sunlight and warmth of his hikari, Yami suddenly felt frozen. Worse than chilled. Worse than cold. Not frigid. Frozen. As the pharaoh bolted upright, a chill raced down his spine and his face became pallid. His balled fists were clenched so tightly, his knuckles had turned white. A prying hand crept and leapt at his gut, churning it so violently that his teeth chattered and tremors wracked his body. Fear laced his insides as the warmth that had previously been tangible in the link disappeared completely. The events unfolding around him suddenly seemed to fade away into the depths of his mind, being replaced with the only plea he could utter, think, feel, say, mutter, spew, murmur, mewl into the unforgiving, cold air constricting his throat. _Yugi_.

/Aibou! Little one! What's wrong?! _Please_ , tell me what's wrong?!/ the pharaoh cried out desperately as he ran out of the game shop's entrance, door bell chiming cheerily albeit the fear gripping and strangling him. The darkness canted his head frantically, in an attempt to see what, he wasn't sure. Rivulets of pouring rainwater blurred his vision as he tried perpetually to gain sight of his preserving light. / _Yugi_! What's happening?! Where _are_ you, little one?! _PLEASE_. ANSWER ME, AIBOU!/ All the while, all Yami heard was his ragged breath heaving, felt his tipsy mind spinning until he heard the fumbling and faltering breaths of his hikari. And then, like a flash of lightning, for a split second, he witnessed the mental image of his beloved aibou. Crippled. Battered. Broken. Heaving. Sobbing. Groping. Gasping. Crying. Calling. Clawing. Hurting. _Dying_ in the down pour. And then, the mantra returned, full-force, reverberating distortedly in his ears, full of the pattering sound of soothing rain touching unfeeling ground. _Yugi_ , _Yugi_ , _Yugi_ , _Yugi_ , _Yugi_...


	2. Chapter 2

He swallowed. Backed up. _Clunk_. What was that?! Fence. Chain-link, iron, solid, unabiding, towering fence. Barbed-wire, witholding prison fence. Not a prim, white, picket fence. This was no silly fairytale, no perfect, picturesque situation. His clammy palms clawed at the fence, the action distinctly echoing in the dark. He clamored, tried, searched for a latch, some sort of salvaging savior just waiting until the right moment to strike. No savior came. No salvaging light. Funny. No salvaging light to save the salvaging light.

Did he deserve this? Was this the way life viewed him? As worthless as a pawn of a board game, just waiting to be thrown away? Was that how Yami saw him? Just a habitable host which he had a debt to pay and could abandon once he felt it fit? Just a naive and foolish boy whom deserved all the pummeling he received? No. No, no, no, no, no. No. He couldn't think like that. Yami was his darkness. He'd sworn to protect him with his life. But was that a trick? Was he only being paranoid?

Yugi decided that, no, he wasn't being paranoid; he was being scared. Because he _was_. He was scared of the uncertainty he felt about his darkness' amount of sincerity. Scared of the way his life was headed. Scared of the friends he may have dreamed up. Scared of the delusions he could of been seeing. But that man approaching him, stripping off his clothes and eyes filled to the brim with unadulterated lust, wasn't a delusion. The light could smell his revolting odor. Hear his demented cackle. See his looming form. Feel his putrid breath tickling his cheeks.

He felt like he was going to be _sick_.

Words. The assailant was slurring drowsy and mumbled phrases at him, causing his fingers to grow numb and tears to track down his face. He'd only just felt the tears. He hadn't felt them before. But now, they warmed his frigid skin. He wished he couldn't feel. Couldn't feel the water prick at the corners of his eyes. If only for a moment, so he could be happy. No. Wrong word. Not happy. Free. Free of this weighting sorrow that settled on his chest, restricting his breath. He wished he was blind, if only to not be able to see the venomous face of the man who violated him in an unforgivable way. He wished he was deaf, if only to not hear the mocking saccharine words spewing and the evil chuckles rumbling from the man above him. He wished he couldn't smell, if only to not know the scent of the man who tarnished him. He wished he were numb to touch, if only he couldn't feel the hands gripping his naked waist and pinning him to the ground. He wished he couldn't taste, if only to get that sickly white flavor rid from the roof of his mouth.

He wished for his yami. Wished for him to be the hero he wanted him to be, but didn't know if he actually was. Wished his darkness would hug him for the first time since their meeting. Wished the pharaoh would soothingly coo him to sleep in his protective embrace. Wished Yami would brush back his unruly bangs and plant a chaste kiss on his forehead. He wished his yami could kiss away his scars. Kiss away the darkness that he felt settling in his stomach. Kiss away the pain that pulsed by his backside. Kiss away the fear he felt caught in his tight throat. Kiss away the uncertainty and worries he felt. Kiss away all the evil the world had to offer.

He wished his yami could revive the light that, once, always resided in his stomach. Yugi wanted what he once had back. But life wasn't an abiding force. The world wouldn't respond to any desperate pleas he made. Any choking sobs he coughed. Any wishes he prayed for. It would only continue its path until the day space itself couldn't support it on its shoulders anymore. Only people would be able to save him.

 _Yami_.

Did Yami know what was happening? What was he doing now? What was he thinking about? Was he relaxed? Was he waiting? Was he wondering why the world was cruel, just as his light was?  
Was he scared, too?

Did he hear his silent pleas?

And then, _ring_. He heard something. No, he heard _him_. He swore he heard the baritone of his darkness calling, no, _pleading_ his name, begging for him to answer. Begging for his light to be okay. Begging to know what was wrong, what had happened, where he was. _Distress_ rang in Yugi's mind. _Fear_. _Concern_. _Protective_. _Frozen_. _Hatred_. _Anger_. _Shame_. _Distress_. _Desperate_. But one word stuck in the forefront of his mind as he drowsily glanced at the naked male pulling away from him. _Scared_.

 _Yami was scared_.

He laughed, soft at first, a light pressure in his chest. Then louder, able for his assailant to detect, a blossoming force in his throat. Then, almost, maniacally, giggling hysterically as his limp head fell to the side. The tears flowed faster down his soft skin of which was laced with sets of bleeding, oozing, red, pouring, parallel cuts. Black encircled his blood shot right eye. Blood dribbled down his chapped lips, the light lapping at the red water, undeniably dehydrated. This was madness. He went numb again.

There it was again. The prickle of a voice in his mind, drowned out by static, a mess of irritating staccato. It was clearer this time. He tuned his ears, clasping his Millennium Puzzle desperately for much needed support. The man tried ripping his hands off it. Tried pulling it from the light's anything but slack grasp. He tried, and failed. Yugi wouldn't, _couldn't_ , let anyone take it. He wouldn't allow it. He needed Yami, now more than ever.

He felt Yami's soft lips press butterfly kisses to his wounds. He heard the deep and rumbling, yet soft and soothing breath of the pharaoh in his ear. He smelt the overpoweringly strong cinnamon-spice scent of Yami in his nostrils. He saw his darkness engulf him in lovingly open arms. He tasted the pharaoh's breath dancing on his lips. His whole mind overloaded, trying to process and sort too much stimuli. The man still _touching_ him fell away from his mind and drowned in the tidal wave that lurched him back and forth. The tidal wave that was Yami.

 _Yami_.

/ _Yami_.../


	3. Chapter 3

There it was. _His_ voice. _Yugi_. He was there, at the other end of the link. Yami felt relieved knowing that his hikari was, at least, well enough to speak through the link. It had been a soft call, a soft sound that sounded so quiet and weak, he wasn't even sure it had been real. But it had been. A hesitant whisper of, / _Yami_.../. But that feeling of relief didn't last nearly long enough to compensate for Yugi's compromised state or the worry he was still feeling or the way his stomach was lurching like he was ready to vomit his heart out. Yugi was still in danger. His aibou, someplace far away and unknown to him, was lying fraily at the mercy of some plebian's feet with enough gall to harm his sweet, innocent little light. He'd regret what he'd done, full and well. He'd pay the ultimate price. His soul would be siphoned and his carcass would be cast into the darkness, awaiting the ravaging of the inevitable shadows.

/Aibou! Where are you?! What's happened-happening?!/ The pharaoh tumbled over his words, his tongue feeling like a limp piece of meat incapable of forming coherent sentences. He waited on the edge of his, figurative, chair, heart caught in his dry throat as the palace of his mind utterly plunged into a state of anarchy. He waited, anxious. After moments of too silent silence, Yami started almost hyperventilating. But then, his sets of heavy breaths were interrupted by the soft gasp of his light at the other end of the link.

/Yami? He-he's...ah...?/ Suddenly, the words stopped. Yami's breath hitched. What was happening? Yugi; where was he? Why was this happening? The darkness kept finding himself asking those questions as he skidded to the left corner of Solomon's game shop.

/ _YAMI_!/ The dry shout of his aibou pierced the darkness' nearly broken heart. /The a-alley...left of the shop! The-the first le-eft!...Hurry... _HURRY_ , YAMI!/

* * *

The man. He was still there. Just hovering now, watching him suffer, perhaps? Mayhap admiring his dirty work? Yugi sincerly doubted this man above him, whom had taken away what was undeniably unacceptable to take away, regretted a single second of this experience. The light, indeed, believed in prosperity and humanity and remorse and guilt and salvation, but that didn't mean he was blind to the corruption of man, including himself. Anyone could become corrupted. That's what happened to the man who violated him; he'd lost to corruption, the insidious monster that forever niggles in the back of every human's mind.

He'd desperately called to his yami(more of a yell than a call), but he wasn't sure why, exactly. He wasn't sure why he lost the, able to pass for, stable wall of calm he'd shielded himself with. He wasn't sure what the point of even _calling_ was _for_. What? To save himself? To save Yami? To comfort himself? To comfort his darkness? Maybe the reason was all of them? Or none? His mind didn't want to process any information in this moment. The light wished to remember as little of the experience as possible, so his brain was using all its willpower to drown out the animalistic moans coming from the man, whom had gone back to his sick, perverted, version of receiving his pleasure. To forget the repulsive taste of the unwanted, creamy fluid caked to the roof of his mouth. To dismiss the smell of sex that clung to the air and walls. To never remember the nasty and gnarly, calloused hands feeling his goosebump lined skin. To let the memory of the man's face fade away from his mind, so his assailant wouldn't appear in his nightmares.

Silence, but then, there was a noise. His eyes couldn't open; he wanted to look at where the steady thrum of sound was coming from, but his eyelids wouldn't listen. Darkness obscured his gaze as he swore he felt the unwanted man(whom made him cringe), still holding him, stiffen. He swore he caught the hitch of ragged breath in his ears, swore he felt the quicken of the man's breathing, swore he could literally smell waves of _fear_ rolling off the man's sweaty and unpleasant body. And then, the clamminess of the man's revoltingly rough skin flinched away and fell back from Yugi's frail and disheveled form. A blur of golden light seemed to breech and seep through the hikari's eyelids as an odd type of cold swept over him. Subconscious shivers wracked his bare, fragile body. He swore he heard _it_. Heard _him_. _His savior_. The deep, soothing, confident, and decidedly angry tone of his darkness reverberated in his ears.

 _Yami_.

He tried opening his eyes up to the reassuring form of the pharaoh, but found that they just _wouldn't_ obey his command. They fluttered open for a split second before they sheathed his eyes once more and he felt the brush of lashes against his wet cheeks. The light caught the sharp and curt ending of an aggressive display of disgust of which had been uttered by his yami. He felt the quiver of the ground as a tap of his assailant's foot stepping backwards sounded in his ears. He heard the chatter of gnarly teeth and then the quiet step of Yami's shoe. _Tap_. _Tap_. _Chatter_. _Chatter_. Then, a fusillade of steps echoed in the light's head and the fumble of hands on chain link rang in his ears. He discerned the grip of fabric, a grunt of disgust, the hitch of breath, and he saw the golden blotch in the darkness of his vision, once again.

And then, he heard the next phrase, perfectly clearly; it froze his insides.

"The door of darkness has been opened."

Yugi's breath hitched as a cold like no other crawled up his spine and settled in his bones. He heard the hoarse, high-pitched scream of the man, felt and perceived the distinct _thump_ that accompanied the fall of his assailant and the almost maniacal laughter he heard from the pharaoh, felt the fingers of his attacker grasp his ankle and lock it in an uncomfortable hold. Yugi flinched, kicking off the man's unwanted touch as he later discerned the distinct crunch of bones being pressed forcefully against unforgiving concrete. That's the thing about the world; it won't save you.

More dry shouts echoed in the alleyway as the hikari perceived the claw of hands trailing down the fence's metallic surface and listened to the heaving of vomit, heard it splatter on the concrete. And then, he could finally open his eyes. The dark of the alley juxtaposed greatly with the form of the vomiting man, naked and huddled by a forest green dumpster. Yugi's vision blurred, colors practically dancing across his eyes, patches of black invading his gaze, but the insanity soon settled and he could make out the pale man shivering violently, flinching at his stare.

He heard the mocking tone of his yami, but knew that confidence he held was merely a, more than exceptional, front. As he lifted his gaze to his savior, he felt the shards of ice embedded in his heart melt away and found a place of which he thought plausible to pass for heaven.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I apologize for taking a bit longer to update, and I also apologize for not recognizing and responding accordingly. StarliteOracle, Scarlet Vow, and MysticalElfGirl, I appreciate you reviewing my work. For all of you who have either faved, followed, or even just viewed my work, I'm flattered that you took time out of your day for me. I'm also glad that people felt inclined enough to give me a bit of feedback. It's very insightful and uplifting when I hear from people. I hope you enjoy this current installment.**

* * *

The man quivering fervently before him, huddled in a shadowed corner, knees tucked to his trembling, slick chest, head slumped forward, mumbling incoherent and choppy phrases, could never pay enough for the transgression he'd committed. His hikari, so kind and lovingly innocent, folded into himself and flush against the frigid cobblestone wall, would never return to the boy he once was. The changes would happen, however miniscule, however inconsequential, however trivial. However they'd be, they would just _be_ , no matter what. The boy he loved was no longer completely pure; his precious color was now diluted, degraded to a level below its former glory. The bright yellow-orange Yami thought his aibou had been this morning was now muddy, murky, riddled with splatters of dull grey that marred his light's beautiful exuberance. It was a _travesty_. So, when the pharaoh looked upon the pitiful and disgustingly inhumane form of the, supposed, man before him, he couldn't stop the accumulation of saliva in his mouth and the action of spitting in the broken monster's undeserving face.

"People like you don't deserve such a fate as this; they don't deserve a fate at all. Be eternally grateful for the second chance I have bestowed upon you, for many such as you would never see this day," the darkness snarled warningly as he cautiously sauntered to his light's side, crimson gaze boring into the sliver of humanity left intact in the assailant's soul. Yami could see _it_. See the mewling man before him slowly decrease in character to the state of complete madness. His personality, soul, character, attributes; they'd all fade and wash away. Nothing would remain with the monster except the very skin wrapped around his muscles and bones, the organs allowing his insignificant life to carry on. He'd appear a human, but contain a hollowness reserved for only a monster.

Yami slowly crouched down beside his hikari, examining the pain flitting across the boy's features and feeling the erratic staccato of emotions pouring through the link, assaulting his own mind. The worst emotions came first. Fear. Disgust. Shame. Anger. Hate. He, next, felt the flood of best emotions. Relief. Surprise. Astonishment. Love. Yami found the last few indescribably odd. Why was his aibou surprised? Did he believe his yami wouldn't try and save him? Astonishment? Love? Why was his hikari feeling love? Love for what; who? He was undeniably and utterly clueless, and he felt foolish for it.

He slowly uplifted and outstretched his arms, allowing his light time to recognize his presence. His aibou glanced up at him, a sight of which made Yami physically wince. Dirt was tracked down Yugi's face, accompanied by trails of glistening tears. A blur of tiny, red cuts danced around the light's face, blood trickling into his amethyst eyes, one of which had been severely blackened. His breath hitched, but he smiled reassuringly down at his salvaging light. A small smile shone back.

Yami gently placed his splayed right palm on Yugi's upper back and his left hand snaked under the light's pair of legs. He tried not to feel hurt as his light blanched and flinched away instinctively, trembling violently despite himself. The darkness told himself that Yugi still did trust him, that this was just the aftermath of what had just happened. He wasn't so sure how long he could lie to himself, though.

Despite the light's wracking sobs, the boy threw his arms around the pharaoh, nuzzling his soggy face into the crook of his neck. Yami felt heavy breaths against his ear as he took the opportunity to lift his aibou off the ground. All that ran through his mind while holding Yugi was not the fact that he was naked or bloody or dirty or small. It was simply the fact that Yugi's skin felt _icy_. All the other times they'd shared touches, his little light was always soothingly warm, like a bowl of tomato soup, in a way. Now, the boy was so cold and shivering so much that the shivers trailed through Yami's body as well, freezing his insides in the process. He felt numbed by the cold. That most have been how Yugi felt; chilled to the bone and numb to any warmth.

The pharaoh silently and quickly darted around the alley, picking up his aibou's garments strewn about the stone. Gently laying Yugi's clothing over top of his frail body, he leaned down and left a soft, chaste, comforting kiss on his light's tear-stained cheek. He felt Yugi's skin prickle at the contact, saw his eyes widen in slight puzzlement, felt his breath hitch. Yami, once again, just blamed the elicited reactions on their current situation.

"Ya-Yami...?" the pharaoh heard as he started out of the alleyway, throwing one last livid and nauseated glance at the, still, quivering form of the man hiding in the shadows.

"Shhh...save your strength, aibou. It'll be alright, don't worry," Yami responded, not really knowing if he was trying to console himself or gift Yugi with solace. He felt his light shift in his arms, then felt tiny arms wrap around his shoulders and a sigh escape Yugi's bloody, chapped lips. Head nuzzled into his darkness' chest, Yugi was quickly lulled to sleep by the waves of warmth rolling off of the pharaoh's body, which conquered the cold and warmed his brittle bones.

As Yami walked further along his path back to Solomon's game shop, he abruptly cursed under his breath. He was counting on Yugi's grandpa to help him drive his aibou to the hospital. Since, in Egypt, there weren't any cars, he'd never had any experience with the vehicles. The pharaoh barely even noticed cars, let alone drove one. He'd never felt inclined enough to take a driving class, since there weren't many places he would ever drive to. The one week where Yami needed him most, Solomon was completing research for some project with Dr. Hawkins, away from Domino City. _Fantastic_.

But then, a pile of guilt bombarded him. Here was his little hikari, battered, broken, bleeding, traumatized, in his arms, and all he was doing was cursing Solomon. It's not like Solomon knew this would happen, and yet, Yami couldn't help but feel angry at him, like he should've been there for Yugi. And then, he remembered how he wasn't there for Yugi when he was needed most. Why was he such an incapable, inconsiderate, selfish idiot? He didn't deserve his aibou; Yugi needed a better yami than him.

Yami approached the game shop door, pulling his hand from beneath Yugi and turning the knob. A familiar jingle rang in his ears, and he found himself frowning at the noise. If only the occasion could have been a happy one, worthy of ringing bells, but it wasn't. _Why_ it wasn't, _why_ this had happened, was unknown to him. Yami kicked the door gently closed, as to not wake his hikari, and carried his little light to the leather couch in the living room. Gently placing him on the scarred, tawny furniture, he couldn't help himself when he leant forward and placed another feather-light kiss upon Yugi's head, which was sweaty and overly warm, unlike the rest of his skin.

Just as Yami was about to scour the shop and house duo for some supplies to clean Yugi's wounds, he felt his aibou's shaky hand grip his arm. Yugi's slim fingers felt like icicles; so numbingly cold, they burned your skin. His grip was surprisingly firm and rough; he must've mustered all his energy for the grasp.

"Please...stay, Yami..."

Just as he was about to turn to argue that it wasn't healthy for him to sit with open wounds, he witnessed the pleading look of his hikari. His amethyst eyes were so full of hope, hope of which Yami wished to leave intact.

"Please, Mou Hitori no Boku...?

Yami's mouth opened slightly to respond with more scolding; that his wounds could become infected and he could pass out from blood loss, but he just settled for closing his mouth, nodding in ascent that, yes, he would stay. Because, of course, who was he to deny his light?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry, this isn't an actual chapter; you don't have to read this if you don't want to. I just want to ask something. I want to make a cover for this story, and I will be drawing the cover myself: I was wondering what the cover should depict? My thought was have Yugi be an angel, but have bloody and torn wings, representing trauma. He would be gripping onto Yami, who has bat-like wings with holes in them(his guilt, shame, sorrow,etc.) Both of them would be crying, and there would be an invisible chain, like that of the Millennium Puzzle, tying them together. I was just wondering if I should stick with that idea. If not, I was hoping someone could either message or review to tell me their suggestion(s). Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

He hadn't known what to think when he opened up his eyes to see his yami leaving his side. He figured the pharaoh had a good enough reason for departing, but Yugi couldn't shake the hurt and neglected feeling that, at first, overwhelmed him at the sight. When the hikari had requested for Yami to stay with him, the darkness seemed to have an internal war of thoughts; the raging in-mind argument was practically tangible to Yugi's onlooking eyes. When Yami had given an affirmative nod of his head, the light couldn't help but feel giddy and beam a, ridiculously goofy, lopsided grin.

As Yami plopped down on the couch cushion next to him, Yugi instinctively jumped a bit. Even so little time after the incident, changes were already happening; the light felt like, no matter what, he flinched away. Whether it be a touch or abrupt noise, he could no longer handle anything too touchy-feely or unexpected. He didn't like that his mind subconsciously changed its tactics without his consent; he wished he could still be hugged or caressed without turning into a deer caught in headlights. The darkness worriedly rose from the couch, to do what, he didn't look sure.

"It's okay," Yugi reassured as he tentatively grasped Yami's shirt sleeve and gently tugged on it. "I'm alright." The pharaoh seemed hesitant to subserviently obey his hikari's command, worried beyond belief because his aibou was most definitely _not_ alright, but he eventually resat himself on his couch cushion. The little light sighed with relief as he sank back into the soft couch's backrest, finally having a moment of peace. Really, he thought he'd never felt more good in his life than at this moment. Maybe, no, probably because he was comparing this scenario with the one he had previously been in.

"Yugi...?" the boy heard as he lifted up his head to stare at his questioning counterpart.

"Yes, Yami?"

A coil of silence stretched for a few moments before it unraveled and dissipated. "Are...are you alright, aibou?"

Yugi seriously contemplated the question for a moment before responding with a thankful smile," I am now, thanks to you, Mou Hitori no Boku!"

The darkness blanched slightly and openly flinched in shock before retorting," But, aibou; how can you thank me so openly and readily? _I_ let this happen to you; _I_ let that monster put his hands on you! I could've done more! I could've gotten to you faster, walked you home, stayed in the puzzle, went to school with you; anything! But now, because of _me_ , Yugi, you'll never be the same person! It's all _my_ fault, aibou; don't you see that?!"

Yugi's breath hitched as he examined Yami's disbelieving demeanor. Was _that_ how Yami perceived the situation; he thought he was the one to blame, the one who caused this, the one to change him? That couldn't have been any more wrong than it already was! _That_ _man_ was the one who caused his downfall; how could his yami think of himself as the cause?

"Yami?! How in any way, shape, or form are _you_ to blame? How are _you_ the cause? How are _you_ the one that changed me, that violated me, that **_raped_** me?! Tell me, Mou Hitori no Boku; how and why do you believe that lie to be true?" the hikari bawled vehemently, softening his one, last, genuine question to almost a whisper. He _did_ really wish to know the reasoning for Yami's inaccurate assumption. Had _he_ made his darkness believe it was his fault?

The pharaoh's jaw tautened and he crossed his arms defensively. A thoughtful noise drifted from his pursed lips and he coughed slightly, uncomfortable. "Uh...well..." the pharaoh obviously procrastinated, trying to grasp for some answer in his jumbled thoughts other than an incoherent murmur. No such luck. He just...he couldn't say it...it was too much...

"Do you even have a reason?" Yugi questioned exasperatedly, leaning his head forward, closer into the darkness' face. He swore he saw a flame of hurt dance in his yami's eyes, subsequently making him feel guilty, even though he didn't know if that pain was actually real. He'd been patient originally, though, and thought it a fair question. It was gnawing at him now; why did Yami believe what he did? The hikari was determined to find out the truth, draw it from his yami's lips, even if the answer wasn't a particularly welcome one.

"Err...why are you so adamant to find out, aibou?" Yami retorted, avoiding the previous question as he leaned his head away from Yugi's, perturbed by their close proximity.

"Because," the light started rather calmly," if you think you're at fault now, instead, I want you to think it isn't your fault. Why?" he asked rhetorically, spying Yami's contemplative expression. "Because it isn't your fault! Why can't you just accept that fact and-?!"

"It _was_ my fault, Yugi. When will you realize that what _you_ believe isn't what _I_ believe?" Yami stated, finally being straightforward, reaching out his hand to clasp his light's shoulder before remembering and flinching away. "As your yami, it is my obligation to see to it that you are protected and safe, no matter the cost. I neglected that responsibility. You weren't safe when that monster was _pinning_ you to the ground. You weren't protected when he was _touching_ you. You weren't secure or protected or happy or safe when he was _taking_ _advantage_ of you. _I failed_ _you_. _I_ was the one who prolonged your suffering, who wasn't there when you _did_ need that safety and protection. I won't allow fault to fall upon another's shoulders when I know full and well that it is _my_ fault. Nothing you say will make me change my mind."

Little did Yami know that small droplets of water were falling down his face, shallow breaths emitting from his mouth. The light's mouth fell open, trying to process all of what his yami had just explained, all that he had admitted. He was so vulnerable now, more so than Yugi had ever seen him. Yami trusted him with this information, trusted him with his thoughts, trusted him with his tears. He _did_ see it from Yami's perspective. The pharaoh thought it his duty to protect, to safeguard, and that one thing he was supposed to keep secure at all costs had been swiped from right under his nose. But the light knew there was more to it than that; Yami wouldn't be crying if what he had lost was a jewel. No. He was something far more valuable in his darkness' eyes. The fact that Yugi was almost lost was the reason that the pharaoh had tried so hard to utter past his mumbling. That was why Yami thought this his fault; Yugi could've been gone. Set adrift.

Dead.

The hikari felt tears prick at his eyes as he forcefully engulfed Yami's silently shaking form in an embrace, an embrace full of agony and tears. Tears due to fear. Due to rage. Due to shame. Due to sorrow. Due to loss. To hate. To life. Love. The tears piled up, drenching, drowning, submerging, swarming, assaulting everything they could. And, all the while, the pair, darkness and light, were at the very center. Causing the mayhem.

The two pulled apart, tears still pattering down their cheeks to the same tempo as the rain outside. Weeping amethyst met dolorous crimson as a feather-light kiss was placed on the tip of the light's nose. Yugi tried his hardest not to flinch at the touch, to not remember the man, but he couldn't not flinch, he couldn't not remember. He saw Yami freeze before him, eyes wide in realization.

"Yugi...I'm sorry...I didn't want to make you remember..." Yugi figured Yami must've felt the distinct tumult of feelings from his side of their link, the fear and remembrance and everything else of which had encompassed the experience. Even without the link, it was obvious. Yugi just knew his eyes were wide, his throat was clogged, his mouth was agape, his body was shaking, his teeth were chattering. Regret shone in Yami's eyes as he slowly pulled away from the hikari out of fear of causing him more harm, Yugi supposed. Just as the pharaoh had lifted off the couch, the boy intertwined their hands and pulled himself up.

"It's alright, Mou Hitori no Boku. You're alright, I just..."

"It's okay, Yugi. You don't need to explain..."

Yugi smiled up at Yami, drawing a small grin from his darkness. The hikari slowly wrapped his arms around the pharaoh's torso, waiting to see if his touch was welcome. He laid his head on Yami's chest, listening to the slightly faster heart beat than normal, relishing his darkness.

"I'll never leave you, aibou..."

"I'll never want you to go..."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I really am sincerely sorry that I continuously make chapters for author notes. I just wanted to say that I have uploaded this story's cover image. The resolution is a bit bad and it's a bit hard to decipher the picture, but it's been posted nonetheless, and I hope someone likes it. I was also wondering(maybe those of you who have written Puzzleshipping stories could answer this for me); do Yugi and Yami seem OOC to you? I want to know so that, if they are in any way, shape, or form OOC, I can try and improve their interactions, reactions, actions, speech, etc. The advice would be much appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy New Year! I apologize that it has taken me a bit of time to update, but my life has been a bit hectic, as of late. I'm still trying to figure out a schedule for when to update, as well. Seth the Inu, I appreciate that you like my cover and that you reminded me that as long as I'm proud of it, it's my story and I can continue however I like. MysticalElfGirl and anonymous guest, I appreciate that you reviewed to tell me what you thought of my idea. On another note, it says that there are seven reviews on this story, but I only see six; do you get the same thing? Anyway, on with the fic!**

* * *

"Ugh, aibou?" Yami muttered after a few content moments of silence, Yugi's arms still wrapped around his abdomen. The darkness wouldn't trade this moment for the world, but there was just one small detail he'd forgotten to observe before their embrace. His little light was hugging him; _naked_. The clothing he'd laid over his hikari had fallen to the floor as soon as the light had stood up from the couch. "Ahh, don't you want to bathe and...dress yourself, Yugi?"

Suddenly, Yami felt his aibou tense and hesitantly pull away, a ghost of warmth still dispersed around his body from the embrace. Yugi's eyes widened as he glanced at his unclothed form, pink dusting his cheeks albeit looking mortified. Yami just knew, could _feel_ , the thoughts running through Yugi's mind. The knife which had been pressed to his throat, the cackle of the man which had hovered over him, the face of his assailant breathing on him, the horrid smell which had hung around him, the cold stone beneath him, the darkness cornering and surrounding him. The pharaoh was utterly at a loss for what to do, how to comfort.

"Yeah...uh," Yugi trailed off shakily, crossing his arms over his showing middle and frantically grasping for his clothing on the floor, wincing as he bent over to do so. He snatched his pants first, not caring about his undergarments for the sake of just covering himself with _something_. Hastily pulling up his trousers as his darkness just stood there limply at a loss for what to do, the hikari shimmied into his shirt next. The yami continued to just shift on the balls of his feet as Yugi looked at him, having won the battle of dressing himself.

"It's getting dark, aibou, but you should take a bath," the darkness suggested a bit awkwardly as he glanced at the clock on the wall. _4:37_ pm. Returning his gaze to his, still slightly shivering, hikari, he questioned,"Are you able to walk upstairs?" Yugi nodded a little absentmindedly, slowly taking a first step. No matter how hard he must've tried to hide it, Yami noticed his light limping heavily on his right leg. "Aibou, do you need any help?" Yami offered as he readily rose his hand to assist Yugi in his journey. His anger started to fizzle in the back of his mind at the sight of what that monster had done to his light, but he pushed the feeling away from the forefront of his mind. Although he wanted to murder that monster, he knew that would've only upset his light more, as he wasn't one for fighting or violence, even when it was necessary. He also knew this wasn't the time to feel angry, this was the time to comfort Yugi. His light _needed_ him.

The yami saw slight relief dance in Yugi's gaze as he, once again, just nodded and tentatively grasped his hand. The pair walked hand-in-hand to the stairway, grasping the railing and trailing their fingers along the worn mahogany as they went. A mostly comfortable silence loomed over their shoulders, urging them to both break the quiet, but, at the same time, let it be. As they continued treading up the carpeted stairs, they both decided to let the silence settle like it was; it wasn't harming anyone. Honestly, Yami and Yugi both found the silence oddly comforting, but also quite eerie. Quiet was a bitter-sweet sort of thing. Too little wasn't enough, left you groping blindly for more, if only to be at peace. Too much was all-consuming, left you begging for a stop, an end to it all, as if noise were a solace worthy of gratitude.

As they reached the top of the staircase, they both continued down the hallway to their shared bathroom. Twisting the golden-tinted knob, the pharaoh gently pressed the door forward, hinges squealing ever so slightly as he pulled his light through as well. Although Yugi's body seemed to shiver as Yami let go of his hand, the darkness continued to the tiled bath, locating the knob on the faucet labeled 'hot'. Streams of, still cold, water poured from the slightly rusted faucet, seeming to echo in the quiet confines of the room. The pharaoh walked to the closet in the room's corner, pulling out a plush, purple towel and laying it on the sink vanity.

"I assume you can undress, aibou," Yami stated more than asked, referring back to how fast Yugi had replaced his garments at realizing he was bare. He received a shaky nod in confirmation as he started to the bathroom door to exit. Before Yugi could even protest or question his departure, the yami answered," I'll be right back, Yugi. I'm going to get you some...suitable clothing."

The pharaoh padded towards his hikari's room, opening the door with the same squeak from the hinges as the other before. Yami wasn't sure why, but the sound was comforting, for some reason. Maybe because it is one of the few fixed points in an ever changing world. Always there. Doors are so simple, always waiting to be opened, you sometimes forget they're even there. You take them for granted. But, when they're gone, it never feels quite the same; it doesn't feel like a home. When the hinges don't squeal, you lose the sense of familiarity. The atmosphere seems...lacking.

As Yami walked over to Yugi's mahogany dresser, he grumbled under his breath at how in-depth he was thinking about door hinges. Sliding the top drawer open, he sifted through the pajamas for one pair in particular. _There_ ; he knew it was them, just from the _feel_ of the fabric alone. He revealed soft, sky blue pajamas, dotted with small, honey-colored stars. The sentiment of the clothing pulled at the darkness' lips, bringing a small, simple smile upon his face and drawing a wistful sigh from his mouth. Maybe the pajamas would lift his hikari's mood. The pharaoh knew they were his light's favorite; maybe the sentiment would do for Yugi what it did for him.

Closing the drawer and exiting his aibou's bedroom, Yami walked back into the bathroom to find Yugi already positioned inside the, still filling, tub. The articles of clothing his light had previously been wearing were discarded, what looked to be, carelessly and hastily on the tiled floor. The pharaoh stepped to the sink, placing the pajamas atop the towel, then came to the edge of the bathtub and crouched down to Yugi's level. As Yami filled his palm with strawberry scented shampoo, of which he'd stolen from Yugi's hands, the hikari gave a surprised gasp and disbelief flooded his eyes. The darkness merely huffed, amused, in response as he gently, but firmly, pulled Yugi towards him. A nearly inaudible whimper drifted from the light's mouth, and although it pained the pharaoh to hear the noise, he quickly brushed it off and continued on his task.

Lathering the soapy product in his hands, Yami gently started scrubbing through Yugi's knotted strands of hair. It seemed the light's hair was always so smooth and soft, it was hard for the yami to see it so mangled, but he knew this day wasn't a usual day. He swore he heard a contented sigh waft from Yugi's lips, but with the sound of running water pounding heavily and steadily in his ears, he couldn't have been sure. Running his fingers through the spikes of unruly hair, the pharaoh examined the cherubic face and amethyst eyes, of which seemed concentrated on the white-tiled wall.

Yami observed the light's eyes closely, viewing all the flaws trapped within the amethyst confines. The raw naivety, innocence, and sweetness seemed lost in the hue of purple, the once crystal-clearness of Yugi's eyes replaced with a mucky film of gray. Maybe it was just the pharaoh, but he seriously thought his aibou's eyes were glistening less in the light since the incident. Still rubbing soothing circles in the boy's tangled hair, Yami descried Yugi glancing at him, but the eye contact was lost within a second.

As the darkness began to rinse his light's shampooed hair, he grabbed the bottle of body wash from Yugi's proffering hands, uttering a soft," Thank you". The hikari simply nodded his head and returned to his task of staring at the bathroom wall. Reaching for the purple loofah below the water, after having finished rinsing Yugi's hair, Yami squirted a dollop of product on its surface. Bringing the sponge up to his aibou's skin, the darkness started gently peeling off layers of caked dirt. Trickles of dried blood faded away as he tenderly scrubbed over smooth, alabaster skin. A relaxed sigh drifted through the air, replacing the pharaoh's, usually, hardened features with a genuine smile. Oh, if Yugi only knew what he did to his yami.

Having scrubbed all of the light's fragile expanses of skin, Yami started hosing off the lathers of foamy bubbles, taking care to not harm the already open cuts marring his body. Turning the knob on the faucet off after having finished cleansing his aibou, the darkness beckoned Yugi out of the tub, offering a hand to him, just in case. The hikari took his proffered hand and pulled himself, carefully, out of the slippery bathtub. Yugi smiled gratefully, uttering," Thank you," as he grabbed the offered towel from Yami's hand.

"I'll be right outside, aibou. If you need me, I want you to call, alright?" Yami admonished, earning yet another nod from the hikari. Opening the door, hearing the squeal of the hinges, he stepped out of the room, softly shutting the door behind himself. Leaning against the wall beside the door, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, he awaited for the call of his light, standing ready to help, if need be.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: For those of you that reviewed, I'm sorry, but as I predicted, the reviews haven't been showing properly, as of late _._ But, apparently, as I was ready to post this, I realized the reviews are back. As for my slightly long absence of update, I also apologize. Special thanks to Felicia Martins; I really appreciate all the time and thought you contributed to my story! While I read your points and how you felt about my story, I couldn't help but smile and think deeply about what I have written myself. Sometimes, the thoughts just flow: I think part of the character's feelings are actually my own. As for the story's main focus, it's mostly about Yami and Yugi persevering the tragedy and how they realize their real feelings; how much they care for each other.**

* * *

As Yugi slowly unfolded his pajama shirt, preparing to slide his arms into the slightly wrinkled sleeves, he decided that life is a sort of sick game. There's never a definite answer. Someone may hold a moral highly above all else, but does that make that moral inherently right or wrong? No; it just produces more questions, which accumulate more indefinite, unhelpful answers. Life is never direct, never compliant, just forever eludes those who chase it like a ghost and wrong those who merely hang in the balance. It kicks you when you're down, doesn't apologize, laughs sadistically at your pain, then, maybe, someday, it will play nice. And the worst of it is; life goes on, the world keeps turning, and Earth merely, subserviently, abides.

Pulling the garment over his head, he adjusted the hem and flattened the front, trying to observe his form in the mirror before finding a murky wall of fog in place of the reflecting glass. He frowned slightly, bringing his, now, sleeved arm and rubbing the fabric over the mirror's hazy surface. Staring back at him was a boy of which he didn't know the name. He looked and saw something in that reflection that frightened him. Something that was all too apparent, but at the same time, too elusive a thing.

He grabbed the pajama pants and waved them in the air, the fabric unfurling gently with the hikari's slight shakes. He examined his reflection as he pulled up his trousers and loosely tied the drawstring. Having finished assembling his outfit, Yugi spied his appearance, scrutinizing every laceration that marred his skin. The inflammation of his darkened eye. The various, fleshy contusions lining his body. The goosebumps risen on his arms.

He was _ugly_ , _weak_ , all the words that encompassed the negativity in the world.

He looked like _death_.

And then, memories assaulted him, but not hurtful, unwelcome ones. He smiled slightly, a little upward tug of his lips that he couldn't stop from blooming. He remembered when he'd been sleeping fitfully, assaulted with torturing dreams to finally be awoken by the crash of thunder and strike of lightning from outside. He could still hear the pour of rain against the window pane, see the dark clouds looming outdoors. But then, he recalled the sight of the pharaoh somehow escaping his watchful gaze that was aimed at the door. He appeared by Yugi's side without the light even knowing. The yami had comforted. The hikari could recite the soothing lullaby, ringing in the air like the softness of falling feathers, of which Yami had crooned into his ear:

 _"When you see drops of rain,_

 _Let the sands wash away your pain,_

 _When you hear claps of thunder,_

 _Don't let them pull you under,_

 _When your body is wracked with shivers,_

 _Let your fears die in the river,_

 _When you are attacked by the dark,_

 _Carols will soothe you, sung by the larks,_

 _For you may not be afraid,_

 _These monsters, they haunt, but will be slayed,_

 _Hide behind me, we'll pray, far away,_

 _Slivers of light will cast all day,_

 _With only you and me around,_

 _Our love may abound,_

 _For you are mine,_

 _My one, and only, sunshine."_

He remembered when he and his yami had shared the small table in the kitchen, talking of Duel Monsters and victories and jokes and everything in between, readying themselves for bed and looking at the star filled, night sky. Multiple occasions where he was cracking under...something...and his darkness rescued him. Maybe someone out there thought that concept weird; dark saving the light from itself. Who would ever think light could be its own downfall?

Yugi merely kept internally musing as he softly touched his swollen eye and dragged his fingers gently down his chin, down his throat, stopping at his heart. That slight frown crept back, settling heavily on the boy's bruised, cut face, staying in place as he let his hand fall and his fingers curl fetally into his palm. Maybe life would forgive him if he happened to act imprudently? But the better question: could his friends forgive him? Yami? Yami wasn't just the hikari's friend, nor his best friend, but his _darkness_. Darkness and light are mutually exclusive; one may not exist without the other. So why did the notion of taking a knife to his awaiting flesh seem so appealing when it was so utterly revolting, it caused his stomach to churn? He wouldn't ever do something like that to the pharaoh, would he?

As he kept brushing the various bruises marring his skin, thinking about draining blood and a pallid face and a shiny implement glistening in the dim glow of a school bathroom lined with witnesses of a suicide attempt, he decided that, no, he wouldn't, _couldn't_ , ever do that to his darkness. He could hear broken screams piercing his heart, ringing loudly in his ears, echoing in the chambers of his mind. He shivered. Then, he heard a bang, swore he felt a tug in his mind and a tumult of feelings, consisting of fear and concern and some sort of angry shame.

And then, he just glanced up at the mirror, saw the bathroom door banged open, the panting pharaoh shaking in the dim lights, rivulets of sweat pattering down his face, sticking to his bangs. Crimson eyes glistened in the light, burdened with shame and sorrow and suffering. Something else, far to deep to describe in words, only able to be expressed, perceived; not told. His yami froze, excluding his lips, which fervently trembled before Yugi strode over to Yami and placed his index finger softly over them. The darkness' lips ceased shaking as the pharaoh's hands crept up and brushed Yugi's face.

"You were in here awhile..." Yami muttered matter-of-factly, cupping Yugi's cheek, not earning the flinch he expected. "A half hour...I didn't know what to do..." the yami confirmed, breaths slightly shaky, fingers dancing on Yugi's cheek; wet, tear-stained cheek. Yet neither seemed to notice. "I-I tried calling you...but...you weren't there..."

Yugi's demeanor cracked. His heart ached, plunged into the depths of his stomach, and at the same time, lodged in his throat. All at once, his heart was doing too many things; shattering, fluttering, aching, weeping, burning, wallowing.

The hikari had merely wanted to go to school that day. Return to his yami. Worry only about grades and friends and classes. But then, his whole life flipped, leaving him to deal with the aftermath, all alone. _No_ , _not_ all alone; with _Yami_.

The light felt the warm skin of his darkness beneath his arms, of which were wrapped around his torso. Yugi embraced the pharaoh, clung to him like a life-line, as if he would abandon him, neglect him. Let his heart shrivel and die. Yami just returned the hug, nuzzling Yugi's wet cheeks, confirming that, no, he wouldn't ever leave his light's side.

/I'm...sorry, Yami...I was only thinking about.../

/I heard...Yugi, promise...don't ever do what you thought of doing...?/

Yami and Yugi stared straight into each other's eyes, both overcome with pain.

/You have my word, Mou Hitori no Boku...restrain me when you must.../


	10. Chapter 10

Yami just squeezed his light's hand as he hesitantly pulled away from the embrace. Averting his gaze from the hikari's, the pharaoh gently dragged the boy towards the open bathroom door. He didn't _want_ to look. He didn't _need_ to look. He simply _wouldn't_ look at his light's face. He refused.

He'd been thinking about the colors his light possessed merely a couple of hours ago, and yet, that seemed so distant. But, even though it seemed so very long ago, it was _too_ close. The darkness didn't want to remember the emotions that correlated to the happy colors associated with his aibou, because then, he'd start seeing the negatives of the colors. He _knew_ he would.

 _Red_ : the blood of Yugi, splattered and smeared on the tiled floor with a coruscating knife glinting brightly in the pool.

 _Blue_ : tears slipping down Yugi's scarred face, gathering on the tip of his nose and chin.

 _No_. He didn't need to think of _that_.

But then, his mind kept running through lists of thoughts, wouldn't obey or abide by Yami's commands as the pharaoh continued to Yugi's bedroom with said boy leaning heavily on him for support.

 _Black_ : the darkness starting to eat up his aibou's sense of goodness, gnawing on his innocence and draining away all the light the boy contained.

 _Gray_ : no diversity or light or dark left inside of Yugi; just a hollowness and emptiness, stuck in neutral.

A shiver raced down Yami's spine as he pressed the hikari's bedroom door forward, hinges sounding softly. The darkness guided Yugi to his bed, sitting the petite teenager down on the soft white sheets. And then, he wasn't sure how to continue. How was one to continue now? Yugi, staring at the pharaoh from his position on the bed, merely sifted as the yami tapped his fingers.

"Err, Mou Hitori no Boku?" Yugi's voice echoed delicately, like the sound of a flower's petals blooming and unfurling in spring. Yami glanced up at the boy from his distant gaze out of the bedroom window, then his eyes sifted down, then back up.

"Yes, Yugi?" the darkness asked gingerly in response, crimson eyes boring into the boy sitting cross-legged across from his position by the, still open, door. Nearly blinding light peeked through the sliver of open doorway, falling over Yugi's usually pristine features, providing Yami with the ability to see his light, since he hadn't flipped the bedroom light switch on. A hopeful expression adorned the hikari's cherubic face, the hope also pooled in the amethyst eyes, of which Yami swore were glistening the most he'd seen in the amount of time since the incident. The boy's hands were folded primly in his lap, as if trying to make a good impression, a question abruptly erupting from Yugi's chapped lips. They started bleeding again as he spoke.

"Would you, ah...hypothetically...stay here if I wanted you to?" still ever the shy teenager questioned inquisitively, expression looking as if he were slowly piling a wall of bricks smeared with mortar, preparing for an emotional, maybe even _physical_ , onslaught. Yami didn't like that; he didn't want his light thinking he would hurt him. That just wouldn't do. But, then again, what _would_ do? And, if he even knew _what_ _would_ do, how would he make what would do _work_?

But then, a smile tugged at Yami's lips as he actually contemplated the question. This question wasn't hypothetical; Yugi was making a request. Not a _would_ you stay, but a _will_ you stay.

"Of course I'll stay with you, aibou. Like I already said, we _need_ each other. I'll never leave you, except if that's what you wish," the darkness replied as he sauntered to Yugi's bedside, taking a seat on the boy's left. He silently rose his hand, long and high enough for Yugi to move if he pleased, and, seeing Yugi didn't care to move, clasped the boy's knee reassuringly and gently. Not even a quiver passed through Yugi's body at the contact, and Yami hated that he was surprised.

Slowly, a relieved, small smile overtook the hikari's face as he stared the pharaoh straight in the eye, huffing a relaxed sigh. "Thank you," the tri-color haired boy uttered as a slight pink crept up his slightly clammy looking cheeks. "I'm glad you'll stay...I don't know if I could sleep without you," Yugi confessed, initiating contact as he tentatively grasped his yami's hand. And, once again, Yami was left confounded and disbelieving. First Yugi _accepted_ his _touch_ , than the boy _touched_ _him_?

/I won't leave you alone/, Yami mentally whispered.

Yugi continued to smile, yet larger, as he rose from the rumpled bed sheets with the intention of walking to the other, right, side of the bed. But, before he could maneuver around the first bed corner, Yami's hand grasped the hikari's wrist, a little roughly, but still not eliciting any negative reaction.

"You trust me, don't you?" Yami asked, sounding unsure and insecure as he silently begged for Yugi to turn to face him. Yugi did just that.

"More than anyone," the boy replied simply, squeezing his yami's hand, smiling even brighter.

An almost deadly silence dangled over the two teenager's spiked heads as the pharaoh contemplated his aibou's response and his chest warmed at the revelation. But, the warmth cooled as another revelation was divulged within his mind, gears turning and processing the information.

"As much as I loathe to admit it," Yami started, tearing his gaze away from the window he found himself gazing out of, once again, forcing himself to look at Yugi," I don't possess the words to make you feel better." Yami spied Yugi's expression, seeing a slight dimness overtake the vaguely flamboyant amethyst orbs. He looked crestfallen, if the pharaoh had to describe the look in one word. He swore he saw the boy's shoulders slouch forward, just a bit, and a tautness settle in his jaw, the biting of his teeth further bloodying his lip.

"But," the yami countered, squeezing the boy's wrist, of which he was still gripping," I'll always have the arms available to hug you, always own ears to listen to whatever you need to say, and a heart, waiting one day for that smile that I cherish, so very much, to return." The hikari seemed astonished for a moment before returning to himself, leaving his racing thoughts behind.

Yami heaved himself off the mattress with his free hand, walking ever closer to Yugi's side. He drew his free hand to Yugi's face, slightly stroking the hikari's cheeks. But, the pharaoh quickly tried pulling his hand away as a shiver crawled through the light's body, yet Yugi merely grabbed the yami's hand and replaced it on his face. He gestured for the darkness to continue his motions as he drew in a long, deep breath, smiling gratefully.

"You don't realize how much that actually means to me..."

/I don't know how I ever lived without you.../


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter took so long to update. I feel like, lately, I haven't had nearly enough time for anything. So, I apologize. I will try to continue to update as frequently as I can, but I don't think I'll be able to promise an actual writing schedule. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this installment.**

* * *

"Yami...?" the light's voice cut through the darkness that drenched the bedroom, begging to find the yami still lying beside him. Much to his relief, there the yami was, grasping his cool hand and playing with his fingers. It really was slightly pitiful; it'd only been two minutes since Yami had turned off the lights and they'd crawled into bed, yet he needed reassurance that the pharaoh was still occupying the same space as himself.

"Yes, aibou?" the darkness responded, pulling Yugi's small hand into his reclined lap, tracing shapes on his smooth palm. Triangle, square, circle...

"Would you...well, be okay with, er... _holding_ me...?" the hikari drawled as he darted his eyes to the wall opposite Yami's face, trying desperately to avert his gaze and very noticable blush. Yugi recently noticed how much he blushed around the pharaoh, and was slightly perplexed.

Maybe the hikari could ask Joey about it. Well, actually, no; what would Joey know about him blushing? Tristan? No, Yugi barely even talked with Tristan, despite their friendship. He'd never really understood why Tristan stuck around if they didn't talk, but he surmised that he probably stayed because he was Joey's best friend. Tea, perhaps? Well, that seemed the most reasonable confidante, considering all her mushy friendship speeches. Maybe the blushing had to do with the light and darkness' friendship? But, even so, what about the warmth which resided in his stomach when he looked at Yami, or the disappointment he felt when Yami was sad or brushed him off? He'd need to ask Tea about it.

As Yugi noticed the shift of the darkness' head beside his ear, he felt the yami's arms wrap protectively around him from behind. Waves of warmth seemed to roll off of the pharaoh's skin and transfer into the hikari's own body, filling his hollow bones with a subtle heat which rivaled the effect of his previously drawn bath's warm, soothing water. "Of course, Yugi (he also needed to divulge why he got goosebumps when Yami said his name)," the boy heard the pharaoh utter, a little breathlessly, next to his ear, soft breaths tickling his sensitive skin. A shiver coursed through the hikari's body before he smiled slightly and melted into his yami's arms, snuggling closer to the warm chest behind him.

The bed sheets rustled gently as Yugi turned away from the wall and faced Yami, resting his forehead against the pharaoh's clothed chest. But then, he lifted up his head with a perplexed, and vaguely curious, expression as he questioned," Don't you want to wear pajamas, Yami; at least something more comfortable than leather?"

The darkness just sighed longly as he gripped Yugi tighter, staring straight into his light's shining amethyst orbs while explaining," No, aibou; there isn't any need. Just rest, little one."

Lightly blushing, Yugi allowed his eyelids to close, heart rate increasing ever so slightly. He also wondered why those nicknames Yami gifted him affected him so much: little one, aibou. Even the pharaoh just uttering his actual name made some lever inside him switch on and some light flicker. He doubted when he called the yami by his name it had nearly the same effect. Now, he _had_ noticed that whenever he called Yami 'Mou Hitori no Boku', the darkness bristled a bit. Just a slight reaction, but a reaction, nonetheless.

Hearing the rhythmic, steady beat of Yami's heart, the hikari allowed himself to peacefully drift away into his own, solitary, secure dreamland, knowing he was protected by the greatest of guardians; the pharaoh, his yami, his darkness, Yami Yugi, _Mou Hitori no Boku_...

YxY YxY YxY YxY YxY

"Worthless, Yugi. That's what you are," an emotionless voice tsked, words slicing through the heavy, looming darkness with undeniable malevolence.

"You can't take care of yourself, you weak fool," the baritone voice hissed coldly.

"Just kill yourself, Yugi. No one _likes_ you. No one _wants_ you. No one _needs_ you. Your life is an inconsequential speck of dust, drifting about the world as if you own it. _You_ don't own the _world_ ; the _world_ owns _you_."

"Here, I can help you. Take this knife in your hand and use its edge to slit your throat."

"Or maybe you'd prefer a lighter, maybe paired with some flammable liquid, to burn your skin. Melt your skin off your bones until there isn't anything but a corpse left."

"Or I could present you with a noose and you could hang yourself. Let everyone see the fear and pain and agony still etched on the fragile features of your _perfect_ face."

"Or I could run you over with a car, perhaps. Maybe drown you in a bathtub."

"Ooohhhhh...so many ways you could be killed. The only question; will _you_ kill _you_ , or will _you_ leave the killing to _me_...?"

 _Step_... _step_... _step_... _step_...the steps just continued as the maniacal, deep voice kept on giggling.

"You're better off dead. Let _me_ let _you_ kiss death..."

" _Aibou_..."

Yugi's breath caught in his throat as his disbelieving face glanced up, flabbergasted eyes darting about the completely darkened room, searching frantically for the familiar face he didn't want to see. Then, blinding white lights clicked on before dimming to a dull yellow, a figure silhouetted in the glowing, subtle light.

The boy's breath hitched. Tears pricked his eyes. _Sob_ , _cry_ , _squeak_ , _squeal_ , _scream_ , _run_ , _leave_ , _sleep_ , _peace_. Give _peace_. Give _sleep_. Just _not_ death. _Not_ this image.

Not _him_.

Crimson eyes, lightning bangs, scarlet edging, black strands, blueish leather, collar, puzzle.

Not _him_.

Smirk, evil, green glow, red glint, demented eyes, disturbing cackle.

Not _him_.

" _Yami_..."

 _Not him_...

YxY YxY YxY YxY YxY

Their beady, red, narrowed eyes peered at him through the darkness and they tuned their ears to every breath he in and exhaled. Every step he took. Every sigh he made. Every echoing sound. Black cascaded from the heavens, no light shedding upon the pharaoh, who aimlessly wondered about. Yami _knew_ they were watching; he could feel their eyes creepily boring into his back and front, felt uneasiness settle in the pit of his stomach.

They kept pulling, prodding, probing, tearing, ripping. As the darkness' uneasily crept through the endlessly dark room's hall, they perpetually, continuously, pulled at the seams sewing his very thoughts and logic together. The shadows kept trying to push him, farther and farther away from sanity. They _never_ wanted him to see the light again. See _Yugi_ again.

But then, white flashed across the yami's eyes for a split second, and a figure appeared in the black. He was struck silent. But not the silent like when you're too astonished or amazed to formulate a response. No, nothing like that. Yami was struck with fear, to the point where all he could do was stare unwaveringly at the limp body before him, keep his eyes fixated on the light. The light the shadows had tried desperately to keep him away from. _Yugi_...

Their tactics had changed. They, at some point, no longer tried keeping the light at bay, but made it shine fervently until it blotted everything out. Until it burned itself out. _Yugi_...

Lifeless eyes stared into the abyss of darkness, pointed towards the heavens above. Limp hands had lain crossed over a chest, a chest silent of life, heaving with nonexistent breaths. Blood soaked blue cloth and pale skin, contrasting greatly against the background of black.

In that black, mischievous crimson eyes still shone. Invisible figures guffawed in malicious glee.

 _Yugi_...

 _How'd it ever come to this_...?


	12. Chapter 12

_3:17_ am.

The red symbols of the alarm clock beside Yugi's bed blared in Yami's tired eyes. Blinking repeatedly, with blotches of unwanted color invading his vision, the pharaoh stifled a groan as he pushed up from the mattress and rested his head against the headboard. Rivulets of sweat trickled down his face as he panted softly, swiping his shaking hand over his warm forehead. His wide eyes glistened with unshed tears as the blotches of black left his eyes and he stared out the window. Fresh air swept through the open pane, causing the curtains to billow largely, looking like undying flames. The yami listened to the soothing rustle of fabric and whistle of wind as he observed the swaying trees outside.

Abruptly, the silenced died. A scream. What else?

He reached out his arms as fast as a strike of lightning, clutching onto his hikari harshly, yet gently. Feeling shivers lace Yugi's cold body, Yami reached for the blanket at his ankles and pulled it over the boy's trembling form. He cooed softly and pulled his head away slightly to examine his aibou's face. The darkness was met with large, scared, scarred eyes and chattering teeth, wet cheeks and heaving sobs. Bringing his hand up to Yugi's cherubic face, the pharaoh gently wiped away the tears, receiving the faintest of flinches; nevertheless, the reaction pained him.

Then, something appeared to click in the hikari's eyes as his sobbing ceased and recognition replaced the fear. He launched forward, slim arms encircling the yami's clammy body as he nuzzled his head into Yami's neck. Silence settled around the pair for a few moments, both scared, both wary, both perplexed, but comforted by the other.

"Mou...Hito-ri no...Boku," Yugi whispered breathlessly, gripping the darkness' shirt with pale, quivering hands. "I-I...you, ah, why'd y-you do tha-t, Yami? Am I...real-ly worth...less to you...?" the light sniffled quietly, clinging to Yami like a lifeline.

"What are you talking about, aibou? I never said any such thing," the pharaoh explained, hugging the huddled hikari even closer. The bundled boy slowly glanced at the yami, sniffles slowly fading away, rubbing his tear filled eyes.

"But...you," Yugi stopped abruptly, regaining his speech. "You said I was worthless, just a speck of dust floating through life. That the world owned me and you'd help me kill myself. With a knife and a noose and a lighter and a bathtub and a car. You explained to me, _very_ vividly, how weak I am. How little my life means to you and everyone else who's ever known me."

More tears.

Yami visibly paled, flinching away from the embrace and staring disbelievingly at Yugi as all the cogs and gears powering his mind malfunctioned. His racing mind exploded, the shreds and debris showering everywhere, littering his head. No thoughts permeated his mind, no words fell from his mouth. The darkness just sat there, slack-jawed, wide-eyed, dumbfounded, as his light shined with uncertainty. Terrible, despicable, evil, disgusting...

Had Yugi really imagined he said those things? The pharaoh blanched at the thought.

"Yugi...how could you ever believe I said those things?" Yami started as he gripped the boy's shoulders, which relaxed a bit at his answer. "You are the most perfect person I've ever laid eyes on. You are the bravest, smartest, strongest, purest, sweetest boy I've ever had the pleasure to meet and befriend. Don't ever let them, including me, tell you that you aren't good enough. You are the best you you could ever be. Always remember that, for yourself, for your friends, for me. It almost physically hurts to see my light so broken and insecure, so caught up in what everyone says. Their words are like poison, Yugi; don't ever listen to it."

Yugi melted.

"It was just a dream, Yugi..."

"How can you say that, Yami, when you're so flustered by a dream, just like I am? I can hear you're thoughts," the boy admitted softly, grabbing the pharaoh's hand secured on his shoulder in his tentative one. "The turmoil is almost unbearable, now, even worse than before, when you found me in the alley. You say to not let my dreams, _nightmares_ , get to me, but you're allowing one to cause _your_ downfall? I don't want that," Yugi whimpered, wincing at the thought of his yami walking and eating and talking, but not thinking, not living; not _loving_. Dead on the inside. "I...I know what you saw, in the dream, I mean. I was...de- _dead_." The hikari's voice cracked for a moment, processing just how serious the darkness' fears were. "I want you to know that I'm here; for _you_."

"Yes...," Yami breathed, looking solemn,"I dreamt you died...I saw your body, all limp and mangled and broken...yet so pristine and tranquil. You looked at peace with the world...," the pharaoh drawled, eyes, once again, fixated on the open window. Soft wisps of wind still trailed through the wall's opening, rustling the yami's spiky strands of hair, whispering in his ears and prickling his skin.

"But I think that's what scared me most," he continued, confessing, sharply turning his head to face the hikari. "It looked as if...," he trailed off, a thoughtful expression falling upon his features. "As if you had wanted to die and...life had done you a favor; delivered you from evil...am I that evil? The evil that you fear...?"

"No, Mou Hitori no Boku!" the boy half-yelled, no deceit or hesitation resonating in his small, soft voice. "I don't fear _you_ , Yami...I fear the evil of the world. The world is...so... _unpredictable_. There's so much evil everywhere...and now, I think I've lost my faith..." The light muttered the last phrase under his breath, trying desperately to steer his mind away from thoughts of his assailant.

The wind outside picked up as the pair, hikari and yami, sat in a comfortable, contemplative silence, the pharaoh letting his hands fall from the light's shoulders. Yami's crimson eyes settled on the red alarm clock numbers as Yugi's amethyst orbs merely surveyed the room, the boy looking as if he was trying to escape to a far-away place.

 _3:52_ am.

"We should get back to bed, aibou; you've got school tomorrow," Yami stated, finally breaking the silence constricting the atmosphere. Yugi simply nodded his head slightly, retrieving the covers which had fallen from the bed when the pair had embraced. The boy rested his head against his pillow, turning to his side, facing away from the darkness. The hikari felt the mattress shift as the pharaoh rested his own head on the pillow beside Yugi's and submerged himself in the soft pool of covers. Feeling sturdy, lean arms envelop him, the hikari let himself relax, nestling into the warmth of the pharaoh's body. Yugi inhaled the strong, cinnamon smell of Yami, letting the soft wind carry the darkness away to a place of congenial solitude.

* * *

 **A/N: By the way, if any of you were confused last chapter, dialogue after the first five YxY's was Yugi's dream, and the second accumulation of paragraphs after the second five YxY's was Yami's dream. Yugi dreamt that Yami hated him, shunned him, and thought he was weak. Yami dreamt that he witnessed Yugi's death. Just some clarification. Just know, though, that if anything I write ever seems unclear or perplexing, it's probably for a reason.**


	13. Chapter 13

After Yami locked the game shop door behind him and his light, he allowed the hikari to grasp his hand without question. He knew Yugi was in need of heavy support, and that was support he wished to give. He just wanted his light back, as close as he could get to the original Yugi returning.

"Thanks," Yugi muttered gratefully, gripping his darkness' hand a little tighter. "For staying with me, I mean. Last night; I'm not sure I could've slept without you. I'm lucky I have someone like you, caring, I mean. Before I met you, I was nothing more than a nerdy boy without any friends. But then, after I finished the Millennium Puzzle..."

Yugi glanced down at his chest as his hands rose to grip the golden relic slung around his shoulders. But then, the boy's eyes widened as his fingers merely touched the air and then his uniform shirt. No puzzle resided there, and Yugi's fingers frantically danced around and grasped the nothingness, trying to conjure the image of the Millennium Puzzle.

"Ya-Yami," his breath hitched as his hand crept down to re-grasp the pharaoh's. "The...puzzle; it's gone, Yami...I must've- it must be...in the alley. But I...I tried keeping it away-I had it and he must've...Mou Hitori no Boku...c-can we please go get it? I need it...I can't go to school with-without it...I wouldn't know what to-to do without it with me...I've always, since...since I solved it, had it with me..."

And although most people in that situation would've argued or scolded Yugi, saying,"It's just a stupid necklace, get over it," Yami was more than willing to stop in his tracks and conform to whatever Yugi saw fit. The Millennium Puzzle, the darkness knew, was his aibou's most prized possession. The thing he talked to when he was feeling sad and Yami wasn't around. The thing he held when his color spectrum was leaning towards blue. The thing he slept with when he needed hope. The thing he cherished, probably as much as his own life. Most people probably wouldn't understand how such an insignificant looking thing, material item, no less, could hold such merit. But Yami didn't question the attachment; he just tried to strengthen it.

"Of course, aibou," the yami confirmed, stooping his head down to Yugi's level to leave a light kiss on his forehead. As the pharaoh raised his head back up and scoured for the direction of the alleyway, a slight blush crept up the light's cheeks.

"Let's go, Yugi, this way. I don't want you to be late for school," Yami explained as he took hold of Yugi's hand and dragged him along. He hadn't meant for the words to sound so harsh when they came out of his mouth, or so annoyed. But that's how they ended up sounding; impatient, exasperated, and scolding. He wasn't even sure why they sounded so cruel, but Yami just knew that his hikari had noticed.

"Oh...it's okay, Yami; we don't have to go now, if you don't want...I don't mean to be a bother-"

And that's when the pharaoh couldn't take the light's self deprivation any longer.

"Yugi...," Yami drawled, now sounding even more impatient than previously. The difference: he was actually becoming impatient this time. "Stop treating yourself like you're less than a person. You act like everything you ask for is a burden on someone else's shoulders. Let me tell you this: I'll do _anything_ for you. No matter how outlandish or inconsequential or silly your preposition may sound when you say it aloud, I _will_ do it if you deem it important. And I know Joey doesn't feel burdened by you, either. He's your best friend. Tea and Tristan are your friends. _I'm_ your friend. Stop acting like all of us have just befriended you out of pity and start acting like we actually care."

That's when tears pricked at the boy's eyes and he brought his balled fist up to wipe them away.

And when guilt pulled at Yami's gut.

"No, Yugi...I didn't..." And he was silent. For some reason, suitable words escaped the pharaoh's lips, and all he could do was mumble incoherent apologies and excuses. He really was dark, wasn't he? Telling his light so cruelly, in such a way...he could have at least said it nicer. But, even though what he said had sounded really mean, rude, and uncalled for, he'd thought, with incredible conviction, that what he said wasn't a lie.

"It's just...oh, you know it's true, aibou," the yami stated, stepping towards Yugi, whom just stepped away. "You...you treat yourself as if you were trash littering the streets or roadkill crushed on a highway. And you don't deserve to be treated that way, by anybody, including yourself. Yourself especially. You, Yugi, are able to cause yourself the most harm; I'm just telling you what I am for your own sake. I never want to see you hurt, and, ultimately, continuing like this, you will hurt yourself."

As the darkness concluded his speech and the hikari continued to merely sniffle, Yugi staggered forward, falling into Yami's unsuspecting arms. The boy didn't sob, or break down into a fit of tears like most people who didn't know Yugi well would probably assume him to do. The light just gripped Yami's shirt, bowed his head, pressed himself flush against the pharaoh, and sat in silence. And Yami didn't hug Yugi, like most who knew him would figure he would. He just stood limply and waited for when Yugi was ready. He wouldn't rush him. Funny, though, how their whole conversation had originated from him caring about Yugi being late.

Life is strange.

"You're...you're right, Mou Hitori no Boku...I'm sorry for crying. I'm such a mess, aren't I?" Yugi muttered as he pulled away slightly from the yami's chest, eyes sheening with water.

"No, you're not, Yugi." And the pharaoh stopped there, because that's all that had to be said. What more was there to say, really?

"Come on, little one," Yami beckoned after a few moments of silence, outstretching his hand for Yugi to regrasp. "Let's find your puzzle...oh, here; take mine, for now." Retracting his hands, the darkness gently pulled his Millennium Puzzle off and deposited it around the light's neck. Yugi glanced up at him with a disbelieving expression as he gripped his counterpart's puzzle tightly.

"Thank you, Yami."

At that, Yami smiled with a type of happiness that always showed itself for Yugi, and Yugi alone.

* * *

 **A/N: I've been wondering: should I make this story's chapters longer, or is this a suitable length. Also, just some clarification: since both of them(Yugi and Yami) are separate in this story, I made both of them have Millennium Puzzle's. Also, sorry about the update taking so long, and for this chapter being so short.**

 **Any feedback, no matter positive or negative, is appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14

Whether Yugi meant to or not, while the pair were walking back towards the alley, the hikari leaned gently into the pharaoh's side. For support? Maybe. Comfort? Perhaps. Or maybe it was just the proximity to the yami that made him happy? Yami wasn't quite sure.

As they walked down the concrete sidewalk back towards the scene of yesterday, neither of them tried initiating a conversation. Yugi seemed perfectly comfortable to walk in silence, and although Yugi not talking for so long wasn't necessarily normal, Yami played along with the quiet. If the silence was tranquil and helpful to the hikari, why would he deny him the simple pleasure of just staying quiet?

Variations of birds flew over Domino City, chattering and chirping as the wind carried them farther away. The trees swayed in the soft breeze, waving at Yami and Yugi as they just continued on their journey.

Eventually, three-quarters of the way there, the pharaoh glanced at his side to see the beginning of a smile bloom on the light's cherubic face. Following the boy's gaze, he witnessed a butterfly fluttering near Yugi, almost as if it were following him.

Yugi stopped abruptly and just stared at the insect. Beautiful blue wings with spiraling patterns flapped in the air, glints of other colors on the edges. The hikari outstretched his small hand in a non-threathing pose, allowing the creature a place to land, if it so wanted it. Then, the butterfly glided down gently and landed on Yugi's awaiting fingers, crawling about his hand, exploring everything, it seemed.

A soft giggle drifted through the windy air, carried by the wind and accentuated in Yami's ears. Yami thought that sound was more beautiful than anything they were witnessing that day. More beautiful than the butterfly swirling around Yugi's fingers. More beautiful than the birds singing their simple songs. More beautiful than the autumn leaves whipping in the wind.

If he ever was alone and broken, not knowing what to do, or where to go, or how to do it, that sound would be all he needed to keep motivated. To him, that sound was all the good and the right in the world. To him, it was like gems, or water, or something just as precious.

He was happy for Yugi, happy that Yugi trusted him enough to giggle in his presence. Hearing that sound seemed so intimate, knowing what he knew.

Then, the butterfly's wings twitched and started flapping as they carried the insect away. It landed on a sunflower several meters away, and then turned back towards them. It's antennas twitched, as if waving goodbye; a wave which Yugi happily returned. When the hikari turned to Yami, still waving his hand, with a pleading pout, Yami knew what he wanted and couldn't help but wave with him. That was him: always doing what Yugi wanted.

The darkness supposed that's just what Yugi did: he didn't force anyone's hand or demand anyone to do anything, but, somehow, he still got what he wanted. It was simply his felicity which made people participate in what he wanted.

Yami gripped Yugi's shoulder gently, drawing his eyes away from the butterfly, and nudged him slightly to continue walking. The hikari obeyed, smile still lighting up his face as he gripped the darkness' hand and swung it forward playfully, sauntering down the pavement. Yami tightened the grip, grinning at the light as he looked back forward, catching the alleyway in his gaze.

"There, Yami," Yugi muttered with some sort of...fear lodged in his throat, the innocent smile wiped off his face. "That's it. Can we please hurry, though? I don't want to stay longer than we need to..."

"Of course, aibou," Yami replied, drawing Yugi's hand to his chest. The boy looked curiously up at him as the pharaoh continued,"I wouldn't make you return here at all, if it lessened your pain, but it might be good to be back here. You pass this place everyday, almost; you shouldn't fear it forever."

Yugi nodded vaguely, admitting,"Yeah, you're right, Yami. I don't want to dream about this place, and I'll continue dreaming if I stay away." Pulling the hikari forward towards the alley, Yami stepped into the dimmed area first, scouring for the glint of anything gold.

But Yami didn't find anything gold. He continued searching the dark floor, wandering with Yugi compliantly, yet nervously, following. The couple walked hastily through the alley, thoroughly scanning every crevice and corner, every nook and cranny. They exited the alleyway, empty handed.

"You looking for this?" a slightly gruff voice rumbled from beside the pharaoh. Yami turned to see a high schooler wearing a pair of tinted shades and a leather jacket, a cigarette poking from his mouth and hands crossed behind his back. His hands retracted from behind him, bringing the glint of something gold into view.

The Millennium Puzzle.

The pharaoh grunted in confirmation, scowling slightly as he reached for the relic and Yugi sighed with relief. But then, the young man pulled his hand away, as if he were an owner teasing his begging dog with treats. Close, but no cigar.

"Nuh-uh; not so fast, bud. I never said I'd give it to ya," he tsked, smirking maliciously as he blowed a puff of smoke. "So, I'll ask ya nicely, first: how much is it worth? Can I get some cash off this? It looks like pure gold, but you can never be quite-"

"But, mister," Yugi exclaimed, ever the polite one,"that's mine! Would you really steal it?" The hikari shifted forward, hands quivering gently, as he continued,"It's not worth anything: promise!"

"Oh really, well, what do you have to say about it, bud?" the sophomore questioned eagerly, pointing an accusing finger at Yami. "This has got to be worth something, _right_?"

As Yami tried containing his anger, telling himself that violence would only upset Yugi more, and that Yugi had seen enough bad things in his life already, he grated out,"This isn't a discussion you have the privilege to have with us. We aren't selling it, nor does it concern you, nor do you possess the right to take it from us."

"But why would you need this one, bud? You've got the exact same one, right there. Around that twerp's neck."

Brushing off the fact that the boy called his aibou a twerp, Yami reasoned,"All the more reason why it isn't valuable."

"Oh, heh, I think you're holding out on me, bud. There's something more to it, isn't there? You wouldn't want it so bad if it meant nothing, would ya?"

"It doesn't matter why or what we want or need; all that matters is that you, sir, are trying to take what rightfully belongs to my friend," the darkness hissed as he gripped Yugi's limp wrist.

"Hey, shortie, cat got your tongue? Does your _boyfriend_ always fight your battles for ya?" he taunted sardonically, chuckling slightly.

Despite the situation, a bright red blush glowed on the hikari's cheeks and a slight gasp escaped his lips. Going by the high schooler's lopsided, malevolent, grin, that was the desired effect. Yami knew the man was loving it.

"Apparently so..." he guffawed.

"What is it you _want_ , exactly?" Yami questioned angrily, gripping Yugi tighter. The man smirked, giggling hysterically to himself.

"What do you think I want, _genius_? I've only asked if this piece of shit is worth something, and how much is it worth, if it is. I want _money_ , dunce!" he growled, gripping the front of Yami's shirt with his right hand, puzzle hanging from the left.

"I've already told you: it isn't worth anything! It's valuable to us because of its sentiment, not its monetary value. You're just trying to get off with bullying a kid and getting away with it."

"So?" he grinned, leaning farther into the darkness' face as Yugi trembled behind them. "What are ya gonna do about it, _bud_?"

No matter how hard Yami tried to restrain his anger, no matter how hard he tried not to invision himself breaking the kid's jaw, the darkness residing in his head kept swirling around, and, eventually, turned into all of his thoughts. The evil in him kept imagining the sophomore in horrid condition, tied to life only by a thread.

And then, he couldn't restrain anymore.

The pharaoh's fist collided with the man's derisive, grinning face, knocking him back. A string of curses left the boy's mouth as he stumbled away from the yami, releasing his grip on his shirt, and dropped the puzzle from his other hand. Yami scooped up the puzzle, pulled Yugi along by the grip he had on his wrist, then darted back down the alleyway.

His heart beat loudly in his chest, like a thoundering drum, as his shoes touched loudly against the pavement. He panted heavily as he glanced back at Yugi, whom was huffing breathlessly with a mortified expression on his face. Continuing to pull the light along, the pharaoh rounded the alley corner, dashing towards Domino High School.

So much for not being late.

* * *

"And why, exactly, are you late today, _Muto_?" the red-headed teacher asked suspiciously, eyeing the panting pair of boys. The whole class glanced subtly at the two tri-haired high schoolers, eavesdropping on the pending conversation while they continued their independent work.

"I-I," Yugi huffed, drawing in ragged breaths, grasping Yami's side.

"You know what? It doesn't matter why you're late, Mr. Muto. I really don't care, because, either way, you're going to sit in detention," she informed rudely, scribbling down Yugi's name on a yellow post-it note. "And you?" she started, turning to face the pharaoh,"who might _you_ be?"

"Oh, uh...," the darkness drawled, glancing at his light for some sort of idea. He got nothing except a melancholy and apologetic look from the hikari. "I'm Yami...Yugi; I'm new here."

"What? I wasn't informed-"

"He's with me, Ms. Chono," Yugi confirmed, gripping the yami's arm with both his hands, hugging him close. "Just for today, as a guest. Can he stay? Please tell me he can stay, Ms.?"

Just then, the school bell for first period rang, and all the students, including Joey, Tristan, and Tea, sloppily filed out of the classroom door, leaving the hikari and yami to Ms. Chono's calculating and prying eyes.

"Well, Mr. Yami Yugi, you'll be joining Mr. Muto in detention this afternoon. Your next period teacher can do with you what they wish," she stated, gesturing to the door. "Have a lovely rest of the day," she wished sarcastically, face contorting in evident displeasure as she resat herself in her swiveling desk chair. Yami and his aibou merely stood there for a moment before hastily walking towards the door, not wanting the teacher to grow even more impatient. The couple entered the crowded hallways, full of chattering gaggles of freshmen and senior cliques, and started for Yugi's locker down the hall.

"Hey, Yug!" they heard a voice shout over the cacophony of mixed sounds. Joey appeared, seemingly from thin air, with Tea and Tristan trailing behind. As Yugi twisted the knob to his locker and Yami stood limply by his side, ready for anything, they both waited for the trio of high schoolers to get closer.

"Hey, what was _that_ whole thing about?" Joey questioned as he and the others joined Yugi and Yami. Wheeler leaned against the locker beside the hikari's, earning a glare from the owner of the obscured locker as he was pushed off. Mumbling, what were probably curses, under his breath, the blonde awaited a response from his friend.

"Oh, well, Yami and I just got up later than usual, is all-"

"And anotha' thing, pal: why is the pharaoh here? He doesn't even go ta school," Joey wondered aloud, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, ah-"

"We need to be getting to class, Joe," Yami interrupted, pulling the books Yugi was carrying from his arms and gesturing down the hallway with his head. Yugi turned to his trio of friends apologetically, smiling slightly as he sped-walked to catch up with his darkness, whom was walking quickly with an uncomfortable expression.

"Bye, Joe! Tristan! Tea! I'll see you later!"

* * *

 **A/N: From now on, I'll try to lengthen the chapters a bit. I'll try aiming for between 2 and 4 thousand words for each chapter, probably. Hope this installment is satisfactory.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Here, aibou."

Yugi turned to see his Yami holding the Millennium Puzzle in both hands, gesturing for him to take the offered relic. The hikari smiled widely, tentatively brushing his fingers against the cool, gold surface as the other high schooler standing at the sink beside them curiously glanced at them. Finally gripping the artifact, Yugi tugged the puzzle from his darkness' cupped hands.

The light gently pulled his own puzzle from around his neck with his free hand, holding it before the pharaoh's crimson eyes, swinging it slightly. Yami glanced down at the artifact, then at Yugi's offering amethyst eyes, gradually raising both hands to grasp his own Millennium Puzzle. Gripping the relic's metallic chain with both hands and slinging it around his neck, the hikari did the same and looked into the bathroom mirror in front of his face.

Yugi brought his hands reverently up to the puzzle, tilting it to either side as he examined it intently in the mirror, as if he hadn't seen it for forever and a day. Yami merely observed his aibou's relaxed posture and happy, albeit small, smile. The hikari leaned forward slightly, picking at the artifact's metal chain and dragging his fingers over the puzzle's smooth, yet rigid, surface.

As the pharaoh silently examined his light's content demeanor and sensed mostly jovial thoughts flitting through his mind, the start of a smile bloomed on his face. His light was...hmmmm...somewhere in the warm spectrum of color. Yugi was acting so oddly calm and at peace, so content and compassionate and gentle. He was airing such overt happiness and such a shining aura that Yami, for a split second, actually forgot the events that had occurred only yesterday. Hmm...the pharaoh thought his hikari, at the moment, was multiple, separate colors. If the yami had to be specific, he'd say Yugi was currently tickle me pink, cyan blue, mango yellow, and sunrise orange.

He was the blue of the ocean, soothing water that could lull you to sleep with the sound of its lapping waves, accompanied by the slight breeze that blows sand across the beach. He was the orange of a sunrise, shockingly bright and beautiful, coalescing with soft pinks, vibrant reds, commanding blues, glowing yellows, and calming purples. He was the pink of many things, from the blush that dusts your cheeks, to the gum you chew and the flowers in a patch, mismatching with roses and dandelions and marigolds. He was the yellow of fruit and the burning sun, so brilliantly luminous, and yet so mundanely subtle in its diversity. And really, Yami could describe Yugi as being almost anything colored and beautiful, to the grass on which we walk upon, the sky of which we behold, the clouds of which we watch, or the rainbows of which form after the rain itself.

Now that the pharaoh thought about it, he was like the storm, the thing which destroys everything in its wake and doesn't die down until its rage has subsided. Yugi was like the rainbow that came after the gales of wind and pouring rain and stormy skies, the thing which swept all that negativity under the rug and bathed people with optimism. And then, after the storm and the rainbow, there'd be equilibrium. That time in which the skies are clear, except for the occasional cloud, before all the clouds would accumulate and brew a storm, once again. And the rain would cease, a rainbow would be painted, and the sky would return to calm. It was a cycle, one thing requiring the other to return back to that place of equilibrium, so one couldn't reign over the other.

"Yami...?" the pharaoh heard from his immediate left, turning to see the inquisitive face of his light. The hikari's lips were pursed, forehead creased slightly and brows furrowed. Curiousity shone in his vibrant eyes as they scanned the yami's body. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, of course, aibou," Yami assured as he placed a gentle hand on the boy's left shoulder, careful to miss the prominent bruise which he knew resided there. Massaging circles softly into his back, the darkness glanced at Yugi's tranquil face, drinking in the moment and all of his aibou's positive reactions, storing the memory in his mind for when he'd need it.

"Oh, well, I don't know. You kind of zoned out a bit...," the light trailed off, glancing at his yami with vague concern trapped in his eyes. He bit his slightly chapped lip, eyes boring into Yami as the darkness continued staring at Yugi's expression, savoring his light's obvious comfort. Making Yugi comfortable was hard, these days: he'd screenshot all the moments like these he could capture.

"I was just thinking, aibou. No need to worry about me...Speaking of worrying: can I take a look at your bruises, Yugi? I want to make sure nothing is too serious with your injuries," Yami explained, pulling his hand away from the hikari's back, although Yugi's skin prickled in obvious disappointment at the loss of contact. Yugi looked slightly hesitant at first, but he reluctantly agreed as the high schooler that had stood beside them exited the bathroom. The hikari turned his back to the pharaoh, letting his darkness check his torso and back bruises first.

Yami lifted up Yugi's uniform shirt, eyes focusing on the purplish-blackish hue the bruises had taken on. He gently brushed his index and middle finger against the injury, eliciting a small whimper from the hikari. The boy sucked his teeth as Yami firmly gripped his waist, turning Yugi to face him as he prodded all of his wounds. Most of the bruises were taking on a dark, midnight purple type color, but they weren't showing anything a usual bruise didn't: well, the bruises might have been larger then normal, but that was the only difference to an everyday one.

Pulling down Yugi's shirt and flattening it to his chest, the pharaoh rose from his bent position and pulled at Yugi's face. Taking extra care around the hikari's blackened right eye, the yami pressed with gradual, constant force, earning a flinch from his aibou. Keeping Yugi from leaning away, Yami held his face firmly, but stopped probing his black eye. The darkness tilted his light's chin left and right, examining the cut on Yugi's lips, but, satisfied with his examination, pulled away after a few more moments. But, before pulling away completely, Yami pressed a soft kiss onto Yugi's forehead...

...right as Joey stepped through the bathroom door, presumably to check on them.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is fairly short, and I promised between two and four thousand words, and that in a week I wrote only over one thousand words, but I promise I'll update with a much longer chapter within the next couple of days. I just haven't had all that much time recently, to do anything, really. Anyway, I'd appreciate some feedback, and I promise I'll start actually coming through with my promise of writing longer chapters.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm so, so, very sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I'm also sorry that this chapter is, once again, not as long as I said it would be. I don't even have a sensible excuse for not updating in so long, so I guess just enjoy the update.**

* * *

Joey blanched slightly, arms rising to shield his eyes in mock disgust, but there was clear, genuine embarrassment shown in his expression. Also, a bit of confusion.

"Err, uh-I didn't mean to intarupt er anything..." he trailed off, blush slowly subsiding as his arms fell away from his pale face. "Err, you two were jus' in here fer a while, so ahh-"

"It's okay, Joe," Yami responded, leaning against the tiled bathroom wall, crossing his arms over his chest. Yugi just stood with his arms awkwardly crossed over his torso, a blush dusting his cherubic face.

"Well, ahh-if you don' mind my askin'-what did I just see?" Joey scratched his head, smiling cheekily as he looked to the pharaoh for an answer, guessing Yugi would be much too embarrassed to respond.

The darkness cocked his head slightly as he inquired,"What, exactly, do you mean, Joey? Be a bit more specific."

Joey frowned vaguely as he reiterated, rather articulately,"Dat-uh-what I just saw, Pharaoh! Da kiss!"

Yugi's blush deepened slightly as Yami merely responded with an,"Ahh: that."

"Well, Joey," Yami started, leaning away from the wall and sauntering up to Yugi's side. Wrapping an arm around the light's shoulders, he received a slight flinch and a flustered shiver. He kept reassuring himself that it wasn't him making Yugi flinch, just the touch. "I _am_ Yugi's darkness, am I not? We're like brothers, and siblings show affection, so why do you consider it weird of me to kiss my light's forehead?"

The pharaoh swore he felt Yugi's shoulders slump slightly at his admittance to them being like brothers. He couldn't help but wonder why the hikari seemed so deflated because of the words.

"Err, uh, well," the blonde stuttered in response, a blush once again crawling up his neck and staining his cheeks. "I just...all da people I know who have brudders don' kiss 'em, dat's all...but I guess I've kissed Serenity bafore, so..."

There was an, admittedly awkward, silence then, filled with confusion and tension and unsaid inquiry abound. Until, that is, Yugi whispered softly," I think we should get back to class, Joe..."

Joey glanced at the both of them for a moment, eyes flitting between the two as he conceded,"Yeah, da teacher'll get mad at us udderwise..."

* * *

"So...what happened to Yug?"

The yami turned to his immediate right to see Joey in his personal space, whispering in his ear, head turned away to ward off any suspicion from Yugi, whom was walking slightly ahead of them.

"I saw da bruises on his skin, and his black eye; heck, who couldn't see it?" the high schooler confessed, his gaze shifting to look at Yami, who just stared right on back. "I just want ta know what happened, cuz if anyone's been bullin' 'im, I _will_ make sure de don't do it again...," he continued lowly, a protectiveness showing in his eyes. Even with his accent present, he still sounded oddly threatening.

Yami mentally debated on what to say: on one hand, Joey wouldn't tell anyone else, and he was just worried about Yugi's well being, but on the other, would his light want him to say anything-

Suddenly, the pharaoh caught the hikari's gaze on him, and he saw the slight shake of Yugi's head. Yugi had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

/No...don't tell him.../ he heard being whispered through their link.

And that was that.

"Sorry, Joey, but I'm not at liberty to tell you what happened. Yugi will tell you if he wants, when he wants: and don't coerce him into telling you what happened. It'd probably be best that no one other than me and Yugi knew at present what occurred," the darkness explained, looking to his aibou for approval.

/Thank you, Mou Hitori no Boku.../

He shivered at the use of the name. The name was only reserved for him, and it made his heart swell; it also made him wonder if Yugi's skin ever prickled when he called him aibou. Probably not, since he practically always referred to his light as aibou, and he assumed Yugi wouldn't shiver at the use of his own name, since everyone called him by it. For some reason, he wished Yugi shivered, too.

"Ahh, well...can ya at least tell me if he was bullied er not?" Wheeler questioned, stuffing both hands in his pockets as his brown eyes practically pleaded for Yami to answer him honestly. The pharaoh listened to the tap of their shoes against the floor as he thought about how to answer, noticing a slight deviation in Yugi's steps as the hikari appeared to be slowing down. He slowed to Yami's side, squeezing the darkness' hand for a moment before pulling it away.

"No, Joe: no bullying," Yugi answered, showing Joey one of his usual, flamboyant smiles. If only everyone else could see Yugi's pain, see that his smiles weren't meeting his eyes anymore and that the genuine ones were becoming rarer and rarer by the minute. Yami wished that he could tell someone, _anyone,_ about what happened to Yugi, but he would never tell, not unless his aibou wanted him to. It would be unfair and cruel of him to tell something that was rightfully Yugi's to say.

The blonde's gaze shifted to Yugi then, his chocolate brown eyes boring into Yugi's amethyst ones with the same pleading look as before. Pleading for someone to tell him _something_. Yami wasn't unaware that Joey wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he knew that Joey knew there was something more to the situation: something dark and much worse than anything any bully could ever do.

Then, the pleading look was gone, and replaced with...concern, maybe? But there was more to the look than the pharaoh could decipher, and apparently only Yugi knew what the look meant, because he was gazing at Joey with the same one.

"Oh, okay...alright...but if der is any, will ya tell me, Yug?" Joey inquired, glancing at Yami before shifting his gaze back to Yugi.

"Yes, of course, Joey." The hikari responded with another smile, more genuine this time, but one that still didn't completely meet his eyes. Wheeler smiled back at Yugi as they reached the classroom door.

As Joey held his hand to the doorknob, before twisting it, he whispered to Yami,"Take care of 'im fer me..."

"Mr. Wheeler! Mr. Muto! Mr. Yugi! Where have you all been for the past fifteen minutes, pray tell?"

* * *

 **Yugi's _POV_**

* * *

I wanted to tell Joey, really badly. But I sealed my lips and made Yami seal his, too. No one had to know what happened yesterday except me and Yami. If word were to get out that I was...was...raped, I don't know how long I could have taken the bullying that would ensue, even with Mou Hitori no Boku by my side.

Over the years, I'd learned that people were cruel: even Joey and Tristan were, once. No one would understand what it was like to be violated, so they'd laugh: that's what humans do when they can't understand something. They laugh, laugh so much to try to push what they can't comprehend away from themselves, but no matter how much they'd laugh, they still wouldn't get it. Not unless it happened to them, and I would never wish that anyone got raped, not even if I knew it would make them see what I see.

So, only Yami and I knew what happened, and we would probably only ever be the only two who did because I don't think I'd ever be ready to confess to something like being raped.

And, well, even worse than the bullying, if I had told Joey that I was raped, he wouldn't ever look at me the same way again. I didn't want everyone to think I was weak and frail because most people already thought I was just that.

Even Yami looked at me different after it happened. He was much more protective, more more careful, like any move he made would startle me and I'd scamper away like a deer or a bunny. Then again, I couldn't blame him for thinking that: I'd always been sort of jumpy. And you'd never hear me say that I didn't like him being protective of me because I _did_ like it. It made me feel special.

Really, when that man raped me, he sealed my lips right then, and it guranteed I'd never speak of what happened that night. It guaranteed that I'd die inside.

* * *

 **A/N: I promise I'll update again within two days, and if I don't, you have my permission to berate me endlessly about it.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey, Yug!" Joey called, his characteristic Brooklyn accent carrying all the way across the room. "Come 'ere!"

Yugi turned to Yami, tray in hand, waiting for him to exit the lunch line. As the yami sauntered to his side, he nodded, and the hikari smiled slightly as he started for the table in the far corner of the cafeteria. There Joey and Tea sat, their trays of food messy and half-eaten as Yugi and Yami pulled out chairs across from them.

"Hi, Yugi!" Tea breathed cheerily, pinching a chicken tender between her thumb and forefinger and popping it into her mouth. "How's your day been?"

Yami wanted to chatize her for asking such an oblivious, stupid question because, of course, Yugi wasn't having a good day; he had just been raped a day prior! But then, he remembered that he promised his aibou that he wouldn't tell anyone about it, that Tea couldn't possibly know Yugi was so amiss.

So he didn't say anything. He saw the hikari shift uncomfortably, then turn towards him, then glance back to Tea. Joey stayed silent, a scowl on his face, his spork rooted in his mouth, as if he was trying to bite a comment back.

"...It was fine, I guess...," the boy replied hesitantly. The girl showed him a perplexed look as he fiddled with his utensil and played with his macaroni and cheese. The light's head snapped up as he continued,"How's your day going, Tea?"

She narrowed her eyes at his frantic tone, but quickly replied,"It's been alright. I've had so many tests and quizzes, though."

There was a tense silence then, and all anyone at the table heard was the chatter of the students around them and the smacking of people's mouths as they chewed. Yami glanced, slightly concerned, at his aibou, but the boy's amethyst eyes were downcast and his gaze was boring into the wooden lunch table. He kept silently picking at his, almost full, plate of food as Joe shifted restlessly in his seat, Tea glimpsed Yami out of the corner of her eye, and the pharaoh started to observe the lunchroom.

"Yugi? Do you mind if I ask you a question?" the teenager girl asked abruptly, and Yami could see the way Yugi's shoulders tensed almost immediately at her words.

"That was a question right there," the light said defensively, pushing away slightly from the table. His knuckles were white as he wet his lips and shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, but can I ask you a serious question?" she continued, undeterred in her mission. Joe glanced at her with a disapproving look, but she didn't seem to notice much as she leaned forward. Yami bit back a growl, instead deciding to bite his top lip; if Yugi didn't want to answer, Tea couldn't force him to answer. That's what he kept telling himself.

"L-like?" Yugi responded, almost whimpered, as he tried so hard to remain seated, to not just bolt out of the room and run away from Tea's incessant questioning.

"How'd you get the black eye?"

Yugi flinched, and Yami finally let out a growl as Joey gasped.

"That's not somethin' you get ta ask! If Yug wanted ya ta know, he'd tell ya!" the blonde shouted, drawing the looks of multiple teenagers around them. Tea glanced at Joe to see a deeply ingrained scowl, then canted her head to face the pharaoh.

Yami wanted to yell so many profanities, get close in her face and undermine her, tell her how imbecilic and inconsiderate she was for asking his light such a personal question. But he knew Yugi wouldn't want that; he wouldn't want Tea hurt, physically or emotionally.

Sometimes, the darkness thought Yugi's kindness was his downfall. It was like his greatest attribute, but his finest imperfection.

"...Don't you _dare_ ask my aibou such a question _ever_ again...," he growled, and Tea winced at the grating tone of his voice, the way it sounded oddly like a hiss. Yami slowly inched his hand up Yugi's back, then clasped his shoulder, expecting a flinch, but receiving none.

The girl looked faintly dazed as she leaned slightly away, a pink blush crawling up her cheeks at the way everyone stopped to glance at their table, the whole cafeteria silent. Gradually, as Yami rubbed soothing circles into Yugi's tense back, the crowd turned back to their recent activities, the sarcastic banter and inane small talk resuming, filling the air.

Slowly, the pharaoh felt the hikari relax against his hand, and he heard a sigh escape the boy's open lips. Joey's deep scowl, bit-by-bit, morphed into an apologetic look as Tea quickly scrambled to pick up her scattered books. She squeaked out a meek goodbye as she gathered her tray in one hand, bookbag slung over her shoulder, and raced away to empty her food into the trash bin by the exit.

Joey shifted out of his chair and rushed to Yugi and Yami, sitting in the chair beside them as he smiled sadly.

"Sorry 'bout that, Yug. I doubt she meant anythin' by it," Joe said, reaching out a hand to place on the smaller teen's shoulder, but then rethinking his decision. Yami was grateful; Yugi needed some consideration, as of late.

"...It-It's alright, J-Joe...," Yugi stuttered, even though it was obvious to all three of them that it was definitely not alright, that Yugi definitely wasn't alright.

They sat in an almost comfortable silence for a few moments before the pharaoh softly questioned,"...Would you like to go home, aibou?"

He didn't hear an answer until a minute later. "Yes, please...," came the soft reply, and Yami looked into Yugi's eyes to see the evident fear, anxiety, uncomfortablity, distrust mixed into that painstakingly beautiful purple. Joey saw it too as he exchanged a look with the yami, and he frowned thinnly, but nodded his head in a way of saying,' _Get him out of here. He needs to get away._ '

The darkness nodded back, hearing the light sniffles coming from the hikari as he slowly pulled him up from the chair. The blonde leaned away, his chocolate brown eyes gazing affectionately at the petite boy as Yami managed to lift completely up from his seat.

"Are you ready to leave, Yugi?"

He felt him shiver, the action raising the skin along his arms.

"Yes."

The pharaoh didn't need any other word. He was already out the door.

* * *

Yugi slowly ambled beside him, his fair skin cool against the pharaoh as he leaned into him. His amethyst eyes stayed glued to the cement as they sauntered towards Solomon's game shop, but the boy seemed at ease. At least, more at ease then he previously was in the cafeteria.

Yami continued forward, the hikari's hand wrapped loosely around his arm and their Millennium Puzzles occasionally clanging together. The pair's shadows walked beside them, cast in the afternoon light, and the pharaoh sighed sadly as he glanced down at his light's tired, solemn face.

"Almost there, aibou," he mumbled as the game shop could be seen in the distance. The pharaoh felt more than saw Yugi's response as his head nodded against his chest.

Yugi's long locks of multicolored hair tickled Yami's nose as they neared the game shop door, the pharaoh pulling out his key. Shoving the key into the slot, he cracked the door open, and Yugi practically stumbled in as Yami moved to close the door.

"Whoa, aibou," he chided, holding his light steady.

Then, next thing he knew, his arms were full of hikari and he was pinned to the door with tears soaking into his leather shirt. Yet, he didn't mind, and he merely softly shushed the boy, petting his hair and smoothing his hand over the small of his back.

"Don't let go, Yami... _please_ , Mou Hitori no Boku..."

"I won't, Yugi..."

That was a promise.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back! (Please, don't kill me...)**


End file.
